Implants of this type are used, for example, to be able to reestablish stability in cases of degenerative or traumatic diseases of the spinal column, the body being used, for example, as a longitudinal place holder to bridge the distance between neighboring vertebrae because of the complete or partial ablation of a diseased vertebra. In practice, an implants of this type is also used as a replacement for a removed spinal disk. The end plate serves to reduce the surface pressure. It was found to be disadvantageous in implants of this type that with such implants no adjustment to the natural curvature of the spinal column is possible, so that in the prior art it was further proposed to provide a hinge-like connection between the body and the end plate so the end plate can be pivoted around an axis of rotation relative to the body. Concerning this, reference can be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,538 that shows an implant with a body having at its ends pins that are opposite to each other, starting from which the lateral edges of the implant drop off at an angle. The end plate can be clipped onto these pins and shifted in the area of the angle that is specified by the slope of the sides.